We Kissed, Ronald
by Ifit'sNotBaroque
Summary: A midnight row between Ron and Hermione set one week after the end of the main events of Deathly Hallows. Hermione-centric, but very Romione.


**It has been ages since I've written, but I got this little one shot idea last night, wrote two drafts and here it is.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or anything Harry Potter related. I'm just a fangirl.**

Hermione tossed and turned in her camp bed. It had been a week since the most emotionally taxing day of her entire life. Images flashed through her head: Harry's "dead" body, the Weasleys crying over Fred's body, Remus and Tonks bodies lying side-by-side. But it was not only these morbid images. There were also images of cheering people, hugging Ginny at the end of it all, and the most beautiful of all: kissing Ron. Yet this last image was somehow also the most haunting image and the one that was keeping her awake. She and Ron really needed to have a conversation about the state of their relationship, but they were in the midst of funerals and mourning, so the logical part of her refused to bring it up.

After another half hour of tossing, Hermione got out of bed with determination. She pulled her robe on and marched to Ron's room. Softly knocking on the door, she hoped she wouldn't wake Harry. She let out a breath of relief when Ron opened the door. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"I—nothing's wrong…I just needed to speak with you," she replied, sounding less sure of herself with each word.

"Something is clearly wrong, I'm not that daft, Hermione. Come here, let's talk about it," Ron gently prodded, gently pulling her into the room.

"I would much rather have this conversation elsewhere." Ron stared at her with an expression she could not read. "I don't want to wake Harry," she elaborated. The duo walked down to the living room in silence. When they got there, Ron sat holding his arm out for Hermione to join him. The latter paced the living room.

"What's wrong, 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"I have been thinking, a lot really. And once I get to overthinking, I feel guilty, because I really have no right to be upset. But I also have a right to know and get upset all over again!"

"What on earth are you talking about?" Ron asked.

Hermione momentarily stopped pacing to glare at him and say through gritted teeth, "We kissed, Ronald."

"Yeah," Ron said with a smile.

"But we haven't talked about it," Hermione said.

"What's there to talk about?" Ron asked.

"What's there to talk about?" Hermione yelled. "We kissed a week ago! At some point we need to talk about it!"

Ron stood, getting very agitated that he was being yelled at, "What are you going on about? I don't get what you're so worked up about!"

"Going on about? Ronald, these things must be discussed!"

"Isn't the important thing that we kissed? I don't get why you're yelling at me because we kissed!"

"I'm not yelling because we kissed; I'm yelling because we _need to talk about it_. It isn't the kiss itself. I jumped on you! I didn't even see if it you feel the same way or if it was okay!"

The anger left Ron like a drain. He took two long strides to stand beside her and place a tentative hand on her arm, "That's what you're worried about? That I don't feel the same way? Did you really have any doubts about that?"

"Well…" Hermione slowly started, much quieter to Ron's relief. "I had a pretty good idea that you felt the same…"

"And wasn't that confirmed by my reaction?" he asked carefully.

"Well, yes, but some clarity would be appreciated."

"I love you, 'Mione."

Hermione looked at him with wide eyes, "you love me?"

"Are you barmy? Of course I love you, Hermione!"

She giggled, a decidedly un-Hermione sound, not that Ron was complaining. "I love you too, Ron."

Ron smiled and closed the gap between them. This kiss was much slower and tender than their first frenzied, desperate kiss. Ron's hand found its way to Hermione's hair, gently playing with the strands. They pulled apart and Hermione rested her hand on Ron's face, "So does this mean…?"

"Yeah, I'd say you're my girlfriend now," Ron replied.

"Good," Hermione said with a smile that didn't quite meet her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Hermione pulled herself away from him, "I really didn't have a right to get so upset. I don't have any right to be upset really…I…I didn't lose anyone. I've been quite selfish this week."

"Selfish? 'Mione, you've been comforting me constantly. I'm sorry I didn't realize that you needed me too."

"But, I didn't—"

"I know how much you looked up to Tonks. And you have had a tough year."

"So has everyone, Ron. So have you."

Ron scoffed, "Oh yes, being a prat was so tough for me."  
"Ron…we forgive you. It was the horcrux. You know that."

"I was still a prat."

"And I was stubborn and heartless when you returned to us. Ron, don't beat yourself up."

"Then you can't either."

Hermione sighed, "Alright."

"You've been brilliant, 'Mione. Absolutely brilliant. You deserve all the happiness in the world." He kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled, "Thank you, Ron. I think I'll be able to sleep now."

"Alright, let's get you to bed." They walked up to Ginny's room together. Outside her door, Ron kissed Hermione one more time. "Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight." Hermione quietly stepped into the room and snuggled into her blankets.

"I'm glad you guys finally got together."

Hermione gasped, "Ginny, I didn't realize you were awake."

"Sorry…"

"Did we wake you?"

"No, I woke up from a nightmare. I went down and talked to Harry for a bit. I actually got back right before you."

"Oh…are you alright?"

"Yeah," Ginny replied, "It's hard right now, but it's going to be alright. And I really am happy for you and Ron. I know how long you've both wanted this."

"Thanks…I'm really happy for you and Harry, as well."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Ginny."

After this, everyone slept soundly for the rest of the night with the confidence that things would get better with time.

 **I'm not thrilled with the ending. Leave a review if you like! :D**


End file.
